


More Than Words — First "I love you"

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Beca and Chloe's first "I love you" from theMore Than Wordsuniverse.It switches between each girl's view points, so hopefully it makes sense!If you haven't read MTW, you can find the link above. But I think (hope) you can still enjoy this chapter either way.NSFW warnings for sex, strap-ons, language.





	More Than Words — First "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Beca and Chloe's first "I love you" from the [More Than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976998?view_full_work=true) universe.
> 
> It switches between each girl's view points, so hopefully it makes sense! 
> 
> If you haven't read MTW, you can find the link above. But I think (hope) you can still enjoy this chapter either way. 
> 
> NSFW warnings for sex, strap-ons, language.

It has been one of those days. It’s rare that Beca and Chloe can stay away from each other anyway, but today is a special day for them. It’s their ‘monthaversary,’ as Chloe calls it. Their third, to be exact. Beca doesn’t keep track of dates, not usually. But she does for Chloe.

She does so many things for Chloe that she never imagined herself doing before.

More so than usual today, Beca has been watching the clock from morning to afternoon, desperate to get home. The sooner she does, the sooner she can see Chloe. The sooner her girlfriend can quit _teasing_ her.

They have a good balance of this. Of sickly sweet and downright dirty. Today has been filled with a mixture of both, to the point where Beca genuinely considered going into the bathroom and doing something about the aching between her legs at one point when Chloe had sent her a particularly risqué picture. She’d promised that she was all hers tonight, though, and the thought kept Beca afloat all day. There’s really nothing sexy about the restroom here, anyway. She’d rather wait for Chloe.

Their sex life, much like their relationship, has grown progressively more adventurous throughout the months. They’ve added toys, teased one another in public places. Chloe has even managed to get Beca to reciprocate her dirty talk on more than one occasion. The reporter won’t admit it, but she’s kind of shy. It’s hard for her to open up to those things.

For Chloe, though, she can. She has.

**Chloe, 4:32PM:**  
_Almost done packing. Should I bring the pink one?_

They haven’t used that yet. They bought it one day last week while feeling particularly adventurous, which might seem a little pathetic, considering it’s just a strap-on, but they’re yet to use it.

Beca bites her lip as she responds.

**Beca, 4:34PM:**  
_Good. I can’t wait to see you._

**Beca, 4:35PM:**  
_Bring it._

She hasn’t packed yet. They’re spending the weekend in the hotel, the one where they spent their second date, their first time. The place is special to both of them for that reason alone, so when Chloe had told Beca that a suite there was their anniversary surprise, she’d been pretty excited. She’ll pack when she gets home; she and Chloe aren’t meeting until eight.

Beca doesn’t usually get to leave work on time, but the second the clock strikes six, she’s packing up her desk and heading right on out of there. And then she’s ready and waiting for eight. For Chloe. She arrives at the hotel a little early, a clear indication of her own anticipation, and checks into their room, leaving her things by the bed, and then heading back down to the bar to wait for her girlfriend.

When she does finally join her – she isn’t late, Beca is just impatient – Beca can’t help but notice how breathtaking the redhead looks. They’re both wearing dresses; Beca’s is black and Chloe’s is a deep green color, it makes the stunning sky blue of her eyes pop.

“You’re beautiful,” Beca comments immediately, eyes drinking in the woman approaching her. Chloe responds with a small laugh, before soft, lightly coated lips are pressing delicately to the apple of Beca’s cheek. Whether it’s a faint lipstick stain or a hint of a blush left behind, she doesn’t know. It might even be both.

“Thank you. I’m just going to bring my things up to the room and then I’ll be right back, okay?”

Beca’s brow quirks, wondering if she should stay put.

“Or you could come with me,” Chloe husks softly by her ear. Beca doesn’t need to be told twice; she’s been aching for her girlfriend all day.

***

Chloe will be the first to admit that she’s kind of a clingy person sometimes, especially when she truly cares about someone the way she does Beca. Her girlfriend doesn’t strike her as the handsy type, at least not with other people. Chloe knows she’s an exception, of course. She has been desperate to get her hands on the other woman all day, desperate to see her, to be with her. Beca has become a huge, important piece of the actress’ life over the last three months, it’s hard for her to even remember a time before her. In fact, she doesn’t even want to.

It seems that she’s not the only one to have been feeling this way all day, because the key card is barely in the door before Chloe feels her girlfriend’s lips pressing to her own, her back gently hitting the door. Her body pushes it open, with Beca’s hands guiding her, slender fingers wrapping delicately around pale arms.

“Damn, Bec,” Chloe mumbles against her lips, her own twitching into a wicked smirk. “That bad, huh?”

Beca doesn’t even respond. Instead, she loosens her hold on the actress, immediately taking her bag from her hand and setting it down on the floor. “I missed you,” she finally says, to which Chloe offers her a gentle smile, her eyes practically glistening.

“Missed you too, baby.”

They’re kind of sickening like this sometimes, but Chloe doesn’t mind it. In fact, she likes it. She has a sneaky suspicion that Beca does, too.

When it comes down to the bedroom, at least with initiating anything, Beca is really not the most vocal. She prefers to use actions over words, it seems that she feels the most comfortable that way. Chloe, on the other hand, is a talker. But she can read Beca’s movements by now, she can sense what she wants from her body language. The way she’s looking at her, eyes slightly hooded, Chloe knows that she wants her.

“What do you say we order a bottle of wine and hide out in here for tonight?” Chloe suggests, voice softer as she moves toward her girlfriend. Her hand raises to side-sweep a chunk of brown hair with her fingertips behind the reporter’s ear. “I don’t think you’re trying to share me tonight.” Her lips are soon pressing to the side of the shorter girl’s face, lingering for just a moment. “I don’t want to share you, either.”

Beca doesn’t protest, and Chloe is sure she notices her girlfriend shiver in response to the soft words uttered so close to her ear.

“You want to tell me what you want, Becs?” Chloe knows it takes a little prompting sometimes, but she can get Beca to open up. Honestly, she finds her girlfriend’s shyness adorable. Then when she does vocalize her desires, it’s just about the hottest thing Chloe has ever heard.

Once more, Beca doesn’t respond. Instead, Chloe feels her lips against her own, pressing a little more firmly this time, before Beca is gently pulling Chloe’s bottom lip between her teeth, the light throbbing sensation she leaves behind a welcome feeling.

“Is that what you want?” The redhead asks, face close to the other woman’s. Beca nods her head.

“You,” she finally mumbles, “I want you.”

There it is, that’s what Chloe was looking for.

***

The way Chloe responds, how she whispers a soft _“all yours, beautiful,”_ has Beca’s thighs all but clenching together. It’s no secret that her feelings for the other woman have intensified continuously throughout their relationship, and Beca is in deep by now. Chloe always knows exactly what to say to make her fall just that much harder.

They have barely touched yet, but Beca can already feel the sensation between her legs picking up, feel the way her arousal is beginning to pool against the soft fabric of her panties. Chloe just _does_ something to her. She always has.

“Do you want me, baby?” Chloe asks, and Beca thinks she’s prompting her. That’s what she does, she likes it when Beca talks back. But right now she doesn’t, because as she opens her mouth, Chloe slips her fingers inside of her dress, fingertips ghosting up her inner thigh, and Beca’s response is to quietly gasp. It seems to be what Chloe is looking for, though, and soon she feels soft fingers rubbing through the fabric of her panties. She knows Chloe will be able to feel what she’s doing to her already.

“Jesus, Bec.” Blue eyes lock with gray, and Beca swallows as her legs push slightly apart, an obvious hint for more contact. “You’re so wet.”

It seems that Chloe can’t wait to feel properly, because she proceeds to push the damp material aside, her middle finger instantly coming into contact with her clit. The tip slides easily over the sensitive flesh, and Beca can tell Chloe’s finger is already coated in her arousal. She responds with a small whimper, before Chloe’s lips are pressing hungrily to her own, almost drowning out the sound. She can feel the corners of her girlfriend’s mouth tugging upward slightly as she circles her finger around the bud, Beca’s breath catching in her throat.

“Is this what you want?” Chloe asks, lashes fluttering over blue hues as she trains her gaze on the reporter’s face. The movement of her hand stops, and she’s pulling it back out from under her dress. The loss of contact pulls a whine from Beca’s lips.

“Don’t stop,” she says, lips jutting out into a soft pout. She knows she might look a little bratty, but she has wanted to feel Chloe all day. She wants her now. There is nothing and no one she wants more right now than Chloe Beale.

“Mm,” Chloe seems to think for a moment, the fabric of Beca’s dress soon clutched in her hands as she walks backwards toward the bed, guiding the brunette along with her. She sits once she reaches the mattress, eyes drifting upward to lock with Beca’s. “But is that all you want? Just my fingers?”

Truth be told, Beca doesn’t really know if she’s looking for a response or not, because Chloe has begun to lift the bottom of her dress again, soft lips finding their way to the top of her thigh, ghosting delicately along the waistband of her underwear.

No, she does. She wants her to talk. She wants a response, Beca is sure of it. She looks down at the redhead with darkened eyes, tongue swiping over dry lips. “Not just your fingers.”

“No?” Chloe questions, voice soft as she presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to her hipbone. “What else?”

“Please, Chlo.”

“Please what, baby?”

The redhead is looking up at her again now, her hands settled delicately against the back of her thighs.

“Please what?” Chloe prompts again, fingertips moving around to the sides of her legs. She’s soon hooking them under the waistband of Beca’s panties, and gently beginning to tug them down her legs. Beca whimpers softly, maybe even a little desperately as she steps out of them.

“Touch me,” she responds, voice a little shaky, “Please.”

Blue eyes lock with her own again as Chloe’s hands glide up the backs of Beca’s thighs, lifting her dress upward once more. “Can I use the toy?”

***

Chloe expects Beca’s initial response. The way the brunette seems to pause, to tense a little, almost as if she’s silently questioning her own decision. Chloe would never pressure Beca into doing anything she doesn’t want to do, so she doesn’t push for a response. They’re in no hurry.

“Yes.”

That’s a little less expected, but definitely not unwelcome. Chloe quirks a brow, trying to gauge her girlfriend’s expression. “Yes?”

Beca nods, apparently sure of herself. Chloe definitely does not need to be told twice. She settles her hands on the brunette’s thighs, gently guiding her back so she can stand to go to her bag. She knows where the toy is, it’s packed somewhere near the top. It only takes her a moment to find it, and she notices how eager Beca suddenly looks as she turns to her with the pink silicone in one hand, a small bottle of vanilla flavored lube in the other.

Removing their clothes is not a complicated task, since Beca is no longer wearing her panties and they’re both only wearing dresses. Soon enough, all by Chloe’s hands, they’re both completely naked, and the redhead can’t help but look over her girlfriend’s body, really drink the sight in. She notices Beca is doing the same in return.

She wonders for a moment if maybe they should talk about this, decide how they’re going to do it, but soon Beca’s lips are against her own again, and Chloe is lowering back down onto the bed, a light, breathy laugh escaping against her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Someone’s eager,” she smirks softly, pulling the other woman down onto her lap. Beca’s arms instantly snake around her neck, and Chloe can’t help but enjoy the close, skin to skin contact.

The toy is designed to insert into the person wearing it. They haven’t used it yet, so Chloe can’t say for sure how well it will work, but the way it’s curved is supposed to hit the wearer’s g-spot. The lady in the store explained that it was a ‘strapless strap-on’, so Chloe has her reservations, but she’s willing to give it a shot. She hands the bottle of lube to her girlfriend, parting her legs slightly as she sits at the edge of the bed. Beca is still sitting on her lap, but she moves back a little to give Chloe the room to work.

Just from the sight of her girlfriend, from kissing her and touching her, feeling how turned on she is, Chloe is already wet. She doesn’t think she’s going to need the lube herself, since the hook is much smaller than the length of the actual toy, and she finds that she can insert it with a certain ease. It feels weird at first; not uncomfortable, just weird, something she’ll have to get used to. Beca watches, and as her gaze falls in between Chloe’s legs, she swears she sees her tongue dart over her lips.

“How does it feel?” Beca asks, evidently curious.

“Fine,” Chloe responds, reaching out to take the bottle back. She can imagine how it’s going to feel when Beca is moving against the other end, and it makes her feel only more eager. Chloe pops the cap off of the lube, squeezing a good amount out onto the length of the toy, then uses her hand to begin coating it properly.

“Come here,” she instructs, her free hand moving to settle on the small of her girlfriend’s back. She tugs her closer, then gently takes ahold of Beca’s hand, guiding it to the toy. Beca seems to get the message, and soon her hand is replacing Chloe’s, making sure it’s coated fully. The way it moves in the brunette’s hand has the hooked side moving inside of Chloe, brushing against her in exactly the right place. It causes her teeth to sink into her bottom lip. She has a feeling this just might work, after all.

Bringing up a hand, the one not covered with vanilla flavored lube, Chloe tucks a loose strand of hair behind Beca’s ear, the reporter’s gaze meeting hers. Chloe responds with a soft smile, before she’s leaning forward to reconnect their lips. They both part them slightly, just enough to slide their tongues against one another’s. The hand covered in lube slips between Beca’s thighs, and Chloe is suddenly cupping between her legs, spreading the liquid onto her. Beca responds with a soft whimper, her hips instinctively moving to seek out more friction from Chloe’s hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Becs,” Chloe mutters against her girlfriend’s lips, though she’s soon moving to sprinkle small kisses against her cheek, right the way down to her jaw. Beca tilts her head to the side, like she’s making room for her, and Chloe can hear the way the other woman’s breathing is beginning to pick up, can feel the way she’s wrapping her arms around her neck. She doesn’t even care that there totally has to be vanilla lube in her hair; she just wants Beca as close as possible.

The feeling of fingernails dragging lightly along her shoulders causes Chloe to bite down gently onto Beca’s skin, her lips parting to begin leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses against the crook of her neck. Her hand has stopped moving against her by now, and Beca’s hips are rocking against her thigh, evidently looking for more contact.

“I really want you, Chlo,” she hears Beca mumble as her lips continue their path downward, soon reaching the reporter’s breast. Chloe parts her lips around her nipple, the bud instantly stiffening under the touch of her tongue. She hears Beca’s verbal reaction as she circles her tongue, teeth gently taking the now hard flesh between them.

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca breathes, her fingers still trailing along the top of the actress’ back. Chloe can’t help but smirk as she moves to the other breast, repeating the same actions. The way Beca moans for her is about the hottest thing she’s ever heard.

“Chloe, I want you inside of me.”

…Well, until _that_.

***

Beca doesn’t know where her sudden confidence has come from.

Well, no, she does. There’s no way she can keep anything to herself when Chloe is making her feel the way she is. Her girlfriend is the hottest woman Beca has ever seen, the way she touches her makes her entire body ache with a kind of passion she has never felt for anybody else before. Between her legs, she can feel a desperate throbbing, a need for Chloe to make her come undone.

Chloe’s hand is still coated in lube, it’s still slippery as it rests against Beca’s ass, but she doesn’t mind. She likes the way Chloe is guiding her, the way her girlfriend is gently moving her closer. She feels slender fingers moving between them, the tips circling against her clit once more. The feeling causes a moan to fall from her lips in response. Chloe really is taking care of her, making sure she’s really ready for the toy. Then again, Chloe always takes care of her. She always makes sure she’s entirely comfortable. It’s one of the things she loves about her.

… _Likes_ about her.

Man, she has been mentally doing that a lot lately.

She shrugs off the thought, looking down at her girlfriend once she pulls back. It’s rare that Beca is higher up than Chloe, but since she’s on her lap right now, she has the height. Her girlfriend looks gorgeous, those blue eyes sparkling up at her. Beca has never wanted her more.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby,” Chloe whispers.

She’s ready now. She has been ready. There’s nothing shy or cautious about her actions as she lifts her hips, lowering herself down onto the toy with Chloe’s hand holding the base to guide the length inside of her. The feeling of the hard silicone causes Beca to hiss softly at first as she adjusts, but soon it’s the whole way in, and she knows already how good this is going to feel. Hopefully for both of them.

“Is that okay?” Chloe questions, always wanting to make sure Beca is happy.

The reporter doesn’t respond, not verbally. Instead, she begins to roll her hips, the toy in turn moving right the way in and then almost back out again, with Beca quickly picking up a natural rhythm.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now,” Chloe breathes, the look on her face portraying that of complete awe. She notices the way her breathing is quickening, the way Chloe rocks her hips slightly, too. She’s sure that means the toy is working for her as well. She hopes that’s what it means; she wants this to be good for both of them, after all. The way Chloe lets out a soft moan tells her she’s right, and Beca is soon pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s.

Moving her hips is easy, the sensation between her legs is beginning to build already, and Beca lets out a moan of her own against Chloe’s mouth. Chloe pulls back just a little, just enough to take Beca’s bottom lip between her teeth, softly pulling.

Their bodies are moving in sync by now, and Beca finds that she’s quickly losing control of her volume, of the sounds she’s making as the toy moves in and out of her, hits her in all of the right places. Chloe’s sounds mirror her own.

“God, Beca,” Chloe whimpers as she moves back just a little to tilt her head back. Beca’s forehead rests gently against her girlfriend’s, her hips moving faster and the sound of her moaning and repetitive whimpering increasing.

Why they haven’t used this before doesn’t make much sense. A part of Beca had worried that it wouldn’t feel like sex with Chloe, because it wouldn’t literally be Chloe inside of her, but she is finding that she was wrong to have worried. She feels incredibly connected to her girlfriend, almost overwhelmingly so as her hips slam down against hers, Chloe’s rocking upward to push the toy deeper inside of her.

They both feel good, they’re both making each other feel good, and Chloe’s grip on her has tightened, it’s clear she’s edging closer to her finishing point. Beca is, too. She can feel so many different things. The way Chloe’s hips move in time with her own, the sounds her girlfriend is making, the way they’re breathing fast and rhythmically, the way the feeling between her legs is intensifying to almost more than she can bear. It all has her in her head, she isn’t thinking properly. She isn’t thinking as she moans out, or as the words fall from her lips.

“Fuck, Chloe. I love you.”

***

Chloe thinks she has heard her wrong at first. Her eyes were closed, but they shoot open, her movements slowing some along with Beca’s. Beca seems to hesitate for a moment, whimpered sounds still leaving her lips. She seems to be fighting an internal battle, before she repeats the words, “I do, I love you.” It’s more confident this time.

She’s not the only one. Chloe’s feelings for her girlfriend have been growing stronger and stronger, she has known that she has loved Beca for a little bit now, but she hadn’t wanted to scare her. She wanted to give Beca the chance to say it first, without any pressure. Chloe’s teeth sink into her bottom lip, her mouth tugging into a smile, though she doesn’t respond, not yet.

Instead, she grips more firmly onto the other woman, guiding her hips faster again. They’re both moaning, both climbing to the edge. Chloe can tell when Beca is done, when a louder, longer moan falls from her lips, the movement of her hips beginning to slow. They reach that release together, and Chloe can’t help but find the moment completely beautiful. Her forehead is still pressed to Beca’s as she begins to slow, until they’re both coming to a stop, their breathing short and fast, bodies moving less evenly.

As Chloe opens her eyes to look up at her girlfriend, she notices that Beca’s expression has grown kind of sheepish. Chloe knows exactly why, and it pulls a small smirk to her lips in response.

“Bec,” She begins, gently taking ahold of the brunette’s chin between her thumb and pointer. She guides her face down, meeting her gaze with her own. “You know I love you too, right?” Her voice is a little higher pitched as she tries to come down from her high. Chloe’s hand drops from Beca’s chin to instead reach up and brush a chunk of mousy hair delicately behind her ear, lips seeking out the other’s. “I love you.”

She hadn’t imagine that this would be the moment they’d say those words for the first time, but Chloe thinks it’s perfect. Beca almost seems surprised by the admission.

“You do?” She asks, breathing still uneven as she pulls back to look down at her.

Chloe responds with a gentle smile, a confident nod of her head. “I love you.”

She can see the joy in her girlfriend’s gray eyes as she looks down at her, as she softly responds, “I love you, too.”

The words are so easy, so natural. Just like everything between them. Chloe doesn’t want to part from Beca, but the toy is still between them, still inside of both of them. She places her hands on Beca’s hips and gently pushes her back until the toy is sliding out of her, coated in both lube and arousal. The sight makes Chloe smirk softly as she reaches down to pull the other end out from between her legs.

“You were so hot just now,” the redhead husks, leaning up to press her lips delicately to her girlfriend’s. Beca’s response is bashful, the way she laughs softly into the kiss. Chloe thinks it’s adorable.

She constantly finds herself thinking Beca is adorable, even in moments like this one.

She just loves her. She really, really loves her.

***

Cleaning up is a bit of an inconvenience, and Beca can’t wait to just be wrapped up with her girlfriend now. Neither of them sees any point in putting on clothes, they simply use paper towels to clean themselves and the toy, with the promise that they’ll wash it properly tomorrow. For now, they don’t want to spend too much time not touching. Beca feels comfortable once they both crawl into the hotel’s bed, instantly slipping under the covers together.

Chloe is laid on her side, her elbow used to prop her up and her palm pressed to her cheek. “How long have you been wanting to say that?” She asks in a soft voice, almost as if she’s worried she’ll scare Beca away if she talks about it any louder.

The question pulls a blush to her pale cheeks, but Beca isn’t about to run. She also isn’t about to deny her feelings, because she knows she has been feeling this way for a while. She doesn’t know why it has taken her so long to open up about them.

“I don’t know. A little bit now,” she admits, laying on her back, though her face is turned toward her girlfriend. Chloe’s grin is bright as she ducks her head to place a small kiss against Beca’s lips.

“Me too,” the redhead agrees. Beca is glad it isn’t one sided. Nothing ever has been with them, though. They have seemed to be on the same page right from the start, everything between them is just so natural, so meant to be, as cliché as it may seem. There’s something special about Chloe Beale, Beca has known it all along. There’s something even more special about the two of them together.

It seems very old school, the way the phone on the bedside table begins to ring just as Chloe has opened her mouth to speak. They exchange confused glances with one another, but Chloe reaches over to pick up the handset, bringing it to her ear. 

“Hello?”

Beca only hears Chloe’s side of the conversation.

“Yes…”

“Oh. Oh, wow. I’m so sorry about that, sir.”

“Yes, absolutely. It won’t happen again. Thank you.”

Her brows tug together as she watches her girlfriend lean back over to set the phone back down. It looks like she’s holding in a laugh as she turns back toward her, though it soon erupts from her lips.

“What was that?” Beca questions.

“Babe, I think we’re going to have to work on your volume. We just got a noise complaint.”

Chloe evidently thinks it’s hilarious. Beca lets out a groan as she sinks back against the soft pillows. Chloe kisses away any hint of discomfort from her expression.

“It’s okay,” Chloe giggles, her voice a little hoarse sounding – she wasn’t exactly quiet, either. “Look.” She pauses, shuffling over under the comforter until she’s lifting her leg to straddle Beca’s lap. The brunette looks up at her with a quirked brow, and is met by a slender finger pressing to her lips.

“Shh,” Chloe smirks, leaning down to press her lips to Beca’s chest, her body lowering to slide further down her own. Her words are mumbled, muffled by the way her mouth is peppering kisses to the reporter’s skin. “Tell me you love me once more, then we’ll start practicing right away.”


End file.
